


I'm a Villain

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplaying is fun, even when you have places to be.</p><p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Breakout</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name** : Breakout [ the Art ](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/123193177143/title-deeper-scars-artist)  
> **Title** : I’m a Villain  
>  **Universe** : Ambiguous  
>  **Notes** : Am late to writing this round. Didn’t have time to write, but thought a lot about it. Now, I guess it’s like a cheat since everyone else posted already. So, I can definitely write something stupidly different.

 “No!”

Tony scrambled to grab his mask, but it was already falling away into the deep dark waters below. He cringed, hunching over. He knew what he looked like. The blue of the pupil in his left eye was marked by white film, glazed, and unable to react. It was blind, horribly scarred with one long jagged diagonal line.

“Please,” Steve said behind him. “Let me see your face. I’m not afraid.”

“You will be,” Tony said. He straightened up, lone eye still focused on the water. He flicked his cape upward, catching it before it fell. Tony covered his face with it, but he still didn’t dare turn to face Steve.

“How can I? You saved my life.”

“Yes, well—“ How could Tony do anything else? He stumbled onto the artist by accident, a chance meeting by the Seine River. They spoke no words then, but Tony saw him and was charmed. Paris was a wonderful place, and with the right connections it wasn’t hard for Tony to figure out who the man was and what he did. Steve was a good man, better than Tony could have ever known. If anyone deserved to live, it was Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“I—it’s not necessary.” Tony took a chance and ran. He could get down the bridge if he slid down the rope there and make his getaway before Steve could see his disfigurement.

“Wait!”

And Tony tripped, falling down the bridge, down into the waters, and into the sheets of his room in the Tower. He groaned into the pillows. There was muffled laughter.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said. “Laugh it up.”

He rolled over, and Steve was still laughing.

“Sorry, Tony. It’s just…”

“I know. I tripped,” Tony said flatly. “Can we try this again?”

He positioned himself nicely against the bed, a hand over his face in the most artful gesture he could make. It framed the painted scar on his eye neatly, and the jawline of his face.

“I’m a villain,” Tony said in a husky voice. “I have been wronged by the universe, and I will have my wicked way with you.”

Steve snorted, but he straddled Tony, trapping him effectively against the mattress.

“I don’t think so. How about—“

Tony dragged him into a kiss before Steve could finished. It didn’t last long however because there was a long banging on the door. Then, JARVIS’s voice filtered through the hidden speakers.

“My apologies,” JARVIS said. “However, if you do not leave now, you will be late for the Annual Halloween Bash.”

 


End file.
